Juliet Loves the Beat and the Lust it Commands
by BloodIs4luvXEcBs
Summary: Bella does drown and Edward's suicide attemp does succeed, where do they end up. This is during New Moon. PLEASE COMMENT!


Juliet Loves the Beat and the Lust it Commands

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters!

Ok so here is the story, Bella does drown and Edward's suicide attempt does succeed, where do they end up?

**BELLA POV**

He was gone, he left me. I have no power to live anymore. The water was cold all around me making me feel like I was next to _him_, my one and only love. The waves were taking me, I can feel all the water bottled up in me from all that I had swallowed. I knew I couldn't stay for that much longer, my lungs were getting tighter and tighter.

_Bella, please come up! Bella come on! Push through, please, I love you! _

Ah, his voice, music to my ears. Maybe I can make a conversation with him before I go.

_I can't Edward, there's no more life in me. You were all I had. _

_Bella don't say that! Come on! Please live! Please! Do it for me! _

_Good bye, I love you. _

_Bella! No! _

_I love you. _

I can't feel anything. I know I'm dead now. I can see my body floating in the sea gathering up with all the seaweed.

I hear a sweet piano melody…..

EDWARD POV

She's gone. She didn't deserve to die. This is all my fault. I left to protect her, but ending up killing her. I never deserved to live. If I would of died when I should have, she would still be on this planet. Well now I would finally leave.

They said no, but I'll make them kill me. So now here I am standing at the clock tower in the middle of Volterra, with no shirt on waiting for the struck of noon. I close my eyes and wait.

I can hear the people pass by, not knowing that a suicidal predator was getting ready to show himself to the world.

_BONG! _

_BONG! _

Ah, just about time, just a few more seconds and I will be gone.

_BONG!_

BONG!

BONG!

_BONG! _

"Get him!" I hear Felix off in the distance. They will never make it in time.

_BONG!_

BONG!

_BONG! _

_BONG! _

_BONG! _

Just one more.

_**BONG! **_

I jump into the sunlight and feel it glistening against my skin making it sparkle. There are screams and gasps all around me, _well its not everyday you see someone sparkling like a diamond. _

Just then, I was grabbed by two pairs of strong arms. I could feel and hear the wind swish by me so I knew we were running. I could also feel the brush of leaves and smelling a woodsy smell, letting me know we were in a forest. I haven't opened my eyes, I want it to be like this, _just take me now. _

"How dare you!?" A voice I assumed was Jane's yelling at me, "Why would you do this!?"

I felt that pain that only Jane could enforce on me, "I did it for a love." I answered back through struggles.

"No such thing." She sneered in my ear.

"Now Jane, please stop." Aro had come.

"Edward you know what we have to do now." Aro chuckled.

"Please." I stated with no emotion coming trough me.

"My offer still stands for you joining us." Aro, hopefully begging me.

"NEVER!" I yelled in the direction of where I heard his voice.

"Tis, tis. Such a loss of good power. Well Jane, Felix, you know what to do." I could hear the foot steps of Aro leaving, then I was attacked.

I could feel each limb of my body being torn off, such great pain.

Edward…

I open my eyes for the first time and looked up to see the most beautiful creature in the world.

_Bella….. _

_Edward, don't ever leave me again. _

_I won't love, I'll be with you soon. _

Then I felt a sweet soothing burning sensation running through me. I see purple smoke rolling around me then complete darkness.

STILL EDWARD'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes and for the first time in about 100 years my vision was blurry.

My eyes finally adjusted and I looked around.

It was very foggy, and it seemed like just colors of gray, black, and red. There were strips of wood everywhere. _What is this place? _

I sit up and look down at my hands, there covered in black gloves. _What the…_

I look down at the rest of my body and I seem to be it this black marching band uniform.

I finally get up on my feet and see no one, this place just seems to go on forever.

"Edward?" I heard from behind me.

I turn around and see that beautiful creature I have been wanting back since that horrible day.

"What are you doing here?" A look of confusion took over her face.

She was wearing a uniform like mine but hers had a skirt instead of pants. She had black painted circles around her eyes, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her hair surrounded her face, some covering the side of her face.

"Edward, what are you doing here!" She asked again.

"Bella, my sweet Bella!" I ran to her scooping her up into my arms and spinning her around.

"Edward please tell me what you are doing here!" She yelled in my ear.

'I came here for you." I told her.

"But I'm dead." She whispered.

"Well so am I." I whispered back to her.

"No, no you can't be!" She jumped back away from me.

"But I am." I started walking toward her.

"How?" She whispered back to me, shock all over her face.

"That's not important right now." I tried to get her to see us together. "I love you."

"No you don't, you even told me you didn't." I saw tears starting to stream from her eyes, but instead of clear tears they were black, black tears coming down her pale face.

"I'm a good liar Bella, I have to be." For the first time again in about 100 years I felt tears coming down my cheeks.

'What's wrong with me, I suddenly have my human abilities back, I don't understand." I sobbed.

"Well now that you're here, I think we've become normal, or what ever normal is." She said. "You do love me Edward?"

"Yes Bella, god I love you so much." She then ran to me and kissed me hard on the lips and I kissed her back.

We were in a passionate kiss when I started to hear a soft piano melody.

We looked up to see a float coming towards us like a parade. On top of the float was a band of five men all dressed in marching band uniforms like mine.

I looked down at Bella and she was smiling up at the band then turned to me, "Welcome to the Black Parade." She told me grabbing my hand and leading me towards the float. The singer began to sing….

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said  
"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"  
Because one day I leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."_

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

The melody started to pick up and Bella grabbed my hand and started to dance with me.

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go. Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
When you're gone we want you all to know We'll Carry on,  
We'll Carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it.

And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end  
We hear the call to  
To carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on

And on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause  
I could not care at all Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Cause the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
Want it all,  
I'm gonna play this part  
Wont explain or say i'm sorry  
I'm not ashamed,  
I'm gonna show my scar  
You're the chair, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only..  
I'm just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song  
Just a man,  
I'm not a hero

Bella brought me to the front of the float and I was then awarded a medal from the singer of the group, "Welcome, you are now officially a member of the Black Parade." He said to me then continued with the song.

_  
I -- don't -- care  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry  
We'll carry on _

"We'll carry on together Edward." She smiled up at me as we joined the rest of the members in the Black Parade._  
_


End file.
